


Stranger Things

by Blownwish



Series: please please please let me get what I want this time [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Otabek Altin, Mila/Yuri, Multi, Top Yuri Plisetsky, genderfluid Yuri, otayuri - Freeform, unresolved Pliroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: Yuri could've sworn JJ was good to go at Skate Canada. Good thing he has understanding friends.





	Stranger Things

Riding on Otabek's motorcycle is a religious experience. There is nothing between them and the road, them and the elements. The road isn't television, says Otabek, and it shouldn't be watched through a screen, in a comfortable seat, like a television show. Yuri loves to ride, but he doesn't mind television every once in a while, either.

He likes to grab a hold of the loops of his jeans, right under his jacket, and press against him when they ride. The leather smells good and there's something comforting about feeling his muscles shift as they turn. Otabek says he can wrap his arms around him, it’s perfectly acceptable, but Yuri doesn't know how he would keep his hands as warm as he does under his jacket. And maybe he likes having his hands practically on Otabek's hips. “You're an odd one, you know that?”

Yuri is used to hearing that. But everyone is odd, right? Grandpa is obsessed with crosswords and Sophia Loren. Yakov won't touch food that wasn't prepared fresh that day. Viktor always keeps a 1989 Soviet kopek in his pocket. And Yuri is no different. He has a thing about masculine guys.

Maybe it's because he's not very masculine at all? Mila likes to put make up on his face and dress him in her lacy negligees, because, she says, it's criminal not to. Maybe it's because he's always wondered what it's like to be _handsome_ , not _pretty_. Maybe.

He likes to watch Otabek shave. He has to do it every morning, and night time too, if he's going out, or he will get stubble. He really likes it when Otabek shaves him, too. Otabek always does his upper lip, too even if Yuri doesn't get more than a line of soft fuzz around his jaw. “You have a great profile,” Otabek once told him as he scraped away nothing but foam with his old fashioned straight razor. “Well defined chin. Firm. Strong.”

++

“So what's going on with you and Mr Hot Kazakh?”

Yuri was waiting for the topcoat to dry and Mila’s overpriced Chablis to kick in. Yakov said something about two days off and the team immediately wrote off training as if they forgot what ice skates were and what to do with them. And because Otabek was not a part of the team and Otabek didn't subscribe to this idea of time off, he was probably out there, running laps around the rink before he put in his usual solid practice. “Like I'm telling you.”

She blew on his fingers. “So he puts out. Unlike certain people we shall not name.” She smiled when he snatched his hand back. “Ever hear from the nameless one?”

Yuri would've rubbed his eyes, but she just gave him two coats of mascara and some very eighties looking purple eyeshadow. “Quit talking about JJ like he's Voldemort. He's just another asshole, nothing special.” She snorted. “And, yeah. I have. He's still trying to talk to me. There's a special place in hell for virgins who tease.”

“Oh, such a mean bitch.”

“Like you're shocked.” He was sitting on her lap, wearing a silky, lacy pink robe, and a matching teddy set she brought out half an hour ago. Yuri saw the price tags dangling off the panties. Apparently she liked him, quite a bit.

She rubbed more lip gloss on his lower lip. And hers. Then she pressed her lips against his and licked. She liked the cherry flavor, best. “Didn't you have some crazy dream where JJ had, like, a twin? And they were fucking?”

“No. It was Free Skate JJ and Short Program JJ. They had their costumes on but not the dance cups, because they were humping up against each other.” Yuri laughed. “That's probably the most sex he's ever going to get until he's married to that hairy fish taco.”

“And now you've got Otabek.” She drew circles on his nipple, through the silk. “Look at my girl, all grown up, getting dick and everything!”

“Shut up!” He blushed and smiled and laughed when she poked his belly button.

Then she reached lower. Under the elastic of his panties, her panties - whatever. “Bet your clit still gets hard for girls, though.” They shifted until he was looking right at her pink nipple. She rubbed it against his lip as she began stroking him. He looked up when he flicked his tongue against it, and tasted cherry. “Such a pretty girl!”

++

It started with a wolf whistle when Yuri stepped into the locker room at Skate Canada. It didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out it was the guy in nothing but a pair of obnoxious red boxers looking him up and down like he was a piece of meat. “What have we here? Russia keeps makin’ ‘em prettier and prettier!” There was a maple leaf on the crotch of those ugly red things. A big one.

“Fuck you, Leroy.” He didn't need to look at the face to know who he was dealing with.

The laugh was worse. “Propositioning me already, buttercup? Color me excited.”

It got worse. He actually smacked his ass - _oh, I'm soooorry! Total accident!_ \- four times during practice. Four times. Once, Yuri swore to Yakov and Lilia and Mila and anyone else who would listen, the fucker actually _squeezed_. It was just a little, just a slight, tiny movement from his fingertips. But it was totally a squeeze.

Mila was impressed. “He certainly knows how to get your attention, baby.” She leaned in and whispered: “I bet he's got a dick like a horse.”

Yuri narrowed his eyes when JJ circled back around and blew him a kiss. “You make it sound like fucking him would be like a donkey show.”

She flipped JJ off. “Yeah, probably.”

“Maybe I will.” He hadn't really fucked around in a while. Not since summer camp. It would be good stress relief, and the idiot looked easy enough.

Except he wasn't.

He was down to exchange numbers. Down to dirty text him with shit like, _you like playing with big boys now princess?_ and _how many fingers do you take?_ and _does kitty like his milk?_ But he never did anything more than text and talk. Never made a move when Yuri stared him down, naked, in the locker room after the asshole stole his gold. Never went to his room after he sent him the number. Never even sent him dick pics or asked for any, either.

But he kept saying all that crazy shit, between competitions in text, then at Rostelecom.

The first thing he did was ‘bump’ into Yuri as he walked past him, nudging his leg between his so he could run his knee against his crotch - then rub his ass for good measure. “Oh, pardon me, Miss.”

“Seriously?” Yuri glared up at him. “I bet that's the most you even do.”

It wasn't. Yuri got more wolf whistles, more butt-fondling, texts about his dance cup, boy pussy, meows - JJ even wiggled his tongue between his fingers at him! While he was practicing! Mila made him laugh when she did the same thing, but still.

He was so horny and so mad. Mila's best ‘girl time’ didn't make him feel any better. “You're going to have to let him fuck you, baby.” Nothing, not even three fingers up his ass, was getting him off. He needed dick. Canadian horse dick.

“Maybe he'll come by tonight.”

He gave him a pout. “Desperation doesn't look good on you.”

“Yeah? Well neither does silver.”

She stuck her tongue out at him. “Yuri, you are such a hag.”

++

Otabek is the same as he was in Barcelona: cool as fuck. He could talk to him about _anything_ , like the time he got drunk on Yakov's precious imported whiskey and barfed all over the bathroom. Or the time he caught Viktor jerking off to tentacle porn in Hatsetsu.

Otabek told him about how he had trained with Leo and JJ in Colorado Springs and dealt with being called Borat. And when he said _dealt_ , he didn't mean _suffer through it_. Leo’s hair gel was replaced with clear glue, and JJ’s aerosol deodorant with a small can of black spray paint. He replaced their toothpaste tubes with Bengay when JJ let one Borat slip. (He said Leo bitched like a little girl about it, but fuck Leo. One Borat was enough to get him on Otabek's permanent shit list.)

Yuri was fascinated. He ordered even more tea (for the first time in his life) and demanded more information. “You know how this JJ person works, then? You trained with him. So what's his deal? He's so fucking annoying. So fucking weird. Like, when he talks this crazy shit comes out and it's out of nowhere.” Yes, this was purely for training purposes, because JJ was so replaced. Instantly replaced the second Yuri speed his legs for Otabek on that sex machine.

Otabek shrugged. “Leo is sort of bizarre, too. He says he's Mexican-American but he can't even speak Spanish. He gets really angry if you bring it up.”

“Yeah, no. I don't care about losers.” Yuri leaned forward. “Tell me about that annoying Canadian fuck. What makes him tick?”

“He's a virgin.” Otabek probably smiled when he said that. Yuri had no way of knowing because he said it into his tea cup.

Not that he even cared. “So? Who would fuck that moron? The minute he opens his face, anything remotely attractive about him disappears.” Lies. “I want to know how he pulls those jumps out of his asshole at his height and weight. That should be impossible. He's built like a hockey player, not a figure skater.”

“Let me finish.” He tapped his forehead. “The mind is a funny thing. If a doctor told you that tea would extend your practice time by an average of one hour, you'd probably manage it, right?”

Oh. Yuri snorted. “So you're telling me Leroy thinks being a virgin makes him superman on the ice?” He shook his head.

“No, but I _am_ saying he puts all that energy into working out and training.” Otabek looked around and made sure no one in the crowded restaurant could hear him, as if anyone in an American tourist trap could even understand Russian, and leaned forward. “He doesn't even touch himself.”

_”Fuck off!”_ Yuri didn't believe it. No guy in world history ever managed to avoid that. And no way was a guy who even managed _that_ say all the crazy shit he said to Yuri. No way.

But Otabek was serious. “He even bragged about it once, when we caught Leo rubbing one out in the dorms bathroom. Told him that was why he was the king.”

“Whoa.” Now that did sound like JJ. Yuri sat back. “Okay, maybe I believe he said it. But he can't not do it.” No. He was a freak, a fucking perv. If Otabek knew… oh holy shit he couldn't know. Ever. Yuri took a deep breath.

Otabek just shrugged and took his tea. “He will never marry that girl, Isabella, as long as he's competing. He might say he will. But JJ talks a lot. He talks but he never follows through. Not when it comes to sex. He's afraid of losing his strength.” Otabek tapped his forehead again. “Power of the mind.”

Yuri swallowed his tea. It was cold. Now he believed every word.

++

“Oh, honey!” Mila shook him, hard. It wasn't a good thing because he was sleeping off half a box of shit Chablis and he didn't have to wake up for _anything_ on a day off. Nothing. “Honey, wake the fuck up because you gotta see this!”

“No I don't.”

“Yes, bitch. Get your tits up and _look_.”

He sat up and blinked. Fuck, he needed to break down and get those glasses because his eyes were jacked. She was holding out his cell phone and all the text was a blur. “Read it to me.”

_”No fucking around kitty cat I'm coming to St Petersburg and I'm going to fuck the shit out of you.”_

“Did you unlock my phone? Because he's on _do not disturb_.” He grabbed a half empty glass and chugged. “God, is there any left?”

“Didn't you even hear what I said?” She shook him so hard he thought she was going to detach his retinas. “He's finally going to do it!”

He burped. Loudly. “Oh my god, who cares? Even if he comes, and he won't, I don't give any shits.” He got to his feet and wiggled the cotton balls out from between his toes. “Order some pizza.” He needed to take a piss.

“You're paying!”

He leaned over the toilet and pulled the pink silky shit down. “Hell no!”

++

Otabek calls yoga stretching, but it's still _yoga_ , no matter what Otabek says. “Lift your leg higher.” Yuri knows he's a little embarrassed. They're at the park and people are watching, and people can fuck themselves. They're going to stare when they run, too. “I've seen you lift it higher, Beka.”

He grunts but he does it.

“Aren't you glad you came to St Petersburg to train? Bet your coaches still have you bench pressing and bullshit before practice.”

They finish up with the mountain pose and break into an easy warm up jog before they run to the rink. Yuri smiles as the sun shines down and the salty breeze blows against their faces. By the time they're done with a sprint to the rink Yuri is buzzing on a slight endorphin rush and Otabek is grinning back at him. They bump fists as Georgi passes by and they follow him in.

Yuri grabs Otabek's ass and whispers: _nice jog_.

They sit in a salad bar after practice, wolfing down broccolini and asparagus with chicken, slamming down alkaline water.

“What's it like to fuck a woman?”

Yuri still can't believe Otabek's never had pussy. But he says he hasn't, so he probably hasn't. “I never fucked a woman.”

Otabek smiles as he shoves more asparagus in his mouth. His piss is going to stink up the toilet in a few hours and fuck of Yuri is going to swallow his come. But that's okay. He won't expect Otabek to swallow his, either. “Oh, okay. Let me qualify the statement. The purported lesbian you purportedly don't fuck.”

“I keep telling you. I don't fuck her. I fuck _you_.” They're speaking in English because Russia is wonderful that way. “You just like it when I tell you she fucks me.” He grins as he bites into the chicken.

“Like… you're gay with me and a lesbian with her.” He leans into the cushioned seat. “As if you are two people in one.”

“This is your favorite conversation, I swear. It's like you came here to have this conversation every evening, right before we go back to your place and I fuck you out.” He rubs the tip of his sneaker against Otabek's calf muscle. “You like me talking about this? Maybe talking about how you make sounds like a girl when I bend you over and shove it up that _outstanding_ ass, Altin?” Otabek bites his lip and opens his legs a little wider as Yuri toes off his sneaker. “Oh, already?” Otabek's dick is so hard against his arch and he moans softly, blushes beautifully as he sits back and closes his eyes. “God, Beka. I'm going to breed your ass so fucking hard.”

Yuri checks his phone for calls as he rubs him off. He might come in the restaurant, and he might not. But he's going to enjoy himself either way and he won't mind if Yuri happens to check his messages, because Otabek is cool like that.

JJ is still at it. _im going to jizz all over your bubble butt after I drill that boy pussy as soon as I get there!_ Yuri reads it to Otabek after he's let out a small whimper and pushed one last time against Yuri's foot. They both have a good laugh over it.

“He must be pushing the hell out of himself during off season.” Otabek towels the sweat off his face with a linen napkin. Gulps some water down and sighs.

Yuri rolls his eyes. “What a sick fuck.”

“The world is a strange place.” Otabek finishes off his dish quickly. “And the mind is the strangest place of all.” He taps his forehead.

“Yeah. No shit.” Yuri snears. “That asshole better be in top form next season. I can't wait to tear his ass _up_.”

Otabek's eyebrow goes up.

“Oh, calm down.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know anymore


End file.
